Talk:Things Unchangeable
when exactly this quest appear?? should I done all the sidequest and the guild quest too?? I miss one of the Melphina quest that tagged with Roberto.. can I still get this quest appear on my game?? :All side quest. Guild tasks do not matter. So no, you won't on XBOX. At Hatred's End is only optional on PC. - Merthos 12:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Keep a Savegame before this Quest It's mayby a good idea to keep a savegame before finishing this Quest, once you finished this you MUST fight the Absolut Conqueror (much harder and only beatable if you have a good group) at the End of the Game. The mysterious woman MAJOR SPOILERS HERE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVN'T FINISHED THE GAME. On the question on who she is. My opinion is that she is either someone that knows rush's true nature (what you learn at the end of the game). Or someone that shares the same nature. She says I gotta go back to my time, my place, so maybe they met at another time, another "dimension" (like the sacred lands ? ;) ). If so, it could very well be Rush's true mother. The "and that's what will mold your destiny" implies what we already know that Rush's original destiny was to free the remnants (cf. Conqueror at the cutscene before the final fight) and that through love or compassion or anything else he chose a different one. Any opinions ? If she is Rush's true mother then she is Oswald's wife? and Rush can.... Irina! haha. Romangelo 08:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think, she is human, because in the pubs some "2nd Barkeepers" said, it seems like she bears the burdens of the whole world (at least in german version). To me she appears more like she is the world itself or a warden goddess. If the face were another, I would say, she is Marion Marshall. She "survived" like her Husband, but wants to protect the whole world, not only obey the Artefacts. (academy stone 48 is very suspicious to me...) :Now a real question: Who was the Yama at the beginning? What connection had he with this mysterious woman? Sor'Kal 14:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Prerequisites for this quest... I'm about halfway through on my first playthrough and I'm really poor. I noticed this quest gives an awesome 1 million gold prize and I'd like that money. So do I just need to complete all the sidequests or do I have to do all the character quests as well? I'm playing PC version. At Hatred's End I was under the impression the At Hatred's End requirement was 100% confirmed for the Xbox version. But I haven't experienced that personally, so I'm reluctant to take down the last change (or edit it for style and consistency) just yet. Any opinions? Ferret37 19:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just as puzzled as you are, i was under the same impression and never actually tested it myself either. Drake178 19:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving it to the talk page for now then, and putting a query on the "PC ONLY" bit until we get reliable confirmation. Ferret37 01:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) good news! just completed things unchangeable on xbox360 without doing hatreds end and got the achievment and rewards. 5/07/10 moved from main page, unregistered contributor, date as shown Ferret37 01:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) need more confirmation or evidence about that Romangelo 09:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) funny Story... So I'm late in the game, I killed everything except the enlightened seven, and I've been putting off finishing the bai ze quest cause that's been my money maker. I'm trying to get more ultimate weapons to max out magic and doing some testing for it and here is this simple quest that gives a free millionn gold I can use to upgrade weapons instead of killing 50 bai zes lol. Damn I held on to this quest for too long. Time to finish things up i completed every other quest, even Hatred End and this quest still has not shown up, is anyone else having this problem? if yes or no how do i fix it?